Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)
|-|Normal (Non-Human) Form= |-|Prismarine Colossus= |-|"Vos"= |-|Snowman= |-|"Jesse" (Male)= |-|"Jesse" (Female)= Summary Romeo, also known as The Admin, is a corrupt godhead that created the world along with two others of his kind, one of whom he later killed and another who he sealed, serving as the main antagonist of Season 2 of Minecraft: Story Mode. Ages ago, Romeo, Xara, and a man named Fred, were all beings that possessed amazing powers, calling themselves "the Admins". However, Romeo turned on his friends Xara and Fred, resulting in a battle for the control of the world. This resulted in Fred being killed, and Xara being imprisoned. Romeo ultimately grabbed all the power for himself, and used it for his own sadistic entertainment. Romeo took on the title of "the Admin", the alleged creator of the world, and was told about in many stories. To some people like Nurm, Romeo was, at first, seen as a god and a hero, even though he was neither; he was an evil person with special powers. It's later revealed that he is looking for a worthy "champion" to be at his side, only to cause more mayhem. It is said that when there were no more heroes worthy of "the Admin" and his challenges, "the Admin" left this world, waiting for the next great heroes to rise. At some point after this, a legendary adventurer known as Jack, found a prismarine gauntlet used by Romeo. Although Jack did not believe the legends of "the Admin", he, along with two of his best friends, Sammy and Vos, travelled down to the Admin's Sea Temple to follow the gauntlets trail. Neither Sammy nor Vos escaped the temple alive. Jack made it out, but the loss of his friends traumatized him, so much that he threw the map leading to the Sea Temple into a volcano. Note that even after this, Jack still did not believe that "the Admin" existed. From then, the Admin would arise to try to attain even more power and rule the world, with Jesse's Gang and Xara being the only ones capable of stopping him. Romeo is voiced by Jean-Benoît Blanc. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, potentially up to Low 2-C Name: Romeo, The Admin Origin: Minecraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God, Admin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate his head), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Can shift between daytime and nighttime), Creation, Summoning, Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation (Able to make people fly around uncontrollably), Telepathy, Teleportation, BFR, Dimensional Travel (Stated to have left the world), Existence Erasure (Determinantly deleted Xara), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot lightning at others), Limited Magic (Can create curses that bind victims to the Gauntlet), Mind Control, Limited Fire Manipulation (Can create orbs engulfed in blue fire) and Ice Manipulation (Able to barrage others with legions of harmful snowballs), Life Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Possession and Clothing Manipulation (generated new clothes for Jesse's Gang in Jailhouse Block). Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Was covering the Overworld with Bedrock and building a new world on top of it.), potentially up to Universe level+ (His power kept an entire pocket dimension together, which started collapsing when he lost them) Speed: Unknown, Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Can react to Jesse who can in turn react to the attacks of the Wither) Lifting Strength: Unknown but High w/ Telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Class MJ (A single blow from him can shatter entire platforms and roofs), likely Universal+ Durability: Unknown, likely Planet level (Seemed able to survive his destruction of the Overworld) Stamina: Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters. Planetary, potentially higher w/ Reality Warping. Standard Equipment: None notable so far Intelligence: Gifted (knows tons of things due to his endless lifespan and organized the world along with Fred and Xara) Weaknesses: His personality. His powers can be removed by certain methods. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electrokinesis:' Romeo can bend lightning and electricity as his primary offence method. This is shown particularly when Jesse was to fight Jack or Petra (determined by player choice) where he portrayed the ability to channel and fire red lightning and strike victims with it. *'Fireball Generation:' Romeo can generate projectiles engulfed by blue flames. This has only been seen in his snowman form, but it is probable he can do it in all forms. *'Magic:' The Admin possesses some degree of magic as seen when he casted a curse/hex on Jack or Petra to bind them to the Gauntlet (again, player choice). *'Shapeshifting:' Romeo can take on any form he wants including those of others, copying their qualities, talents, abilities and memories when doing so. Their voice however will be very slightly robot-like, allowing aware individuals to be alerted of the individual's hidden identity. *'Control'/'Mental Powers:' Romeo can control, dominate and subjugate others to surpress their free will, possess them and control their minds. He can also read others' thoughts and communicate with them through the mind. *'Omnificence:' Romeo can create anything without limits. This ranges from organisms, matter and objects to clothes and even vessels for him to utilize and/or possess. His ability of Limitless Construction allows him to build any structure, item or object made from blocks in an instant, although sometimes in a few seconds - a notable example is the Icy Palace of Despair. *'Gravity Alteration:' Romeo has at least some control over gravitation as shown when he caused Jesse and co. to helplessly hover through the air. *'Telekinesis:' Romeo can maneuver objects and organisms using his mind and gestures alone, examples include lifting Jesse and their friends and pulling them closer, lifting and throwing Jack through a hallway or pulling apart pieces of the Sunshine Institute to create a platform for Petra/Jack and Jesse to fight on. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Humanoids Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Creation Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telepathy Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2